


Anna and Karina

by Straj



Category: Anna Karenina - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.facenews.ua/news/2016/308289/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

Anna Karenina —  
28, TV presenter of a provincial town far from Moscow.

Alexey Vronsky —  
23,a womanizer, a major, Alphonse. Lives in Moscow.

Alexei Karenin —  
46 years old, husband of Anna.

Steve —  
34 years, Anna's brother, lives in Moscow.

Karina —  
19 years, Secretary Karenina and his mistress


	2. The first

Richly furnished apartment. In the middle of the huge bed, on which two people indulge in amorous pleasures. In the midst of the action in the room a young dark-haired woman of twenty-eight in a transparent negligee. It's Anna Karenina. She walks over to the bed, puts his hand under the blanket and tickles someone's heel.  
From under the blanket emerges the head of tousled blonde of nineteen.

Anna  
astonishment

 

Karina?!

 

Karina  
shocked

 

Anna?!

 

Anna  
recovering

 

You indulge in pleasures  
With him?  
He's impotent!!!  
Its a long time to me shall not!

Karina

 

Dude, you're old!  
And youth is gone your time.  
Of course not getting up!  
And fuck me!

 

Anna

 

Yeah,  
Ate Viagra bundle,  
He can persuade even a water tower.

 

Karina  
grinning

 

But I'm still fine  
In it Wake and dust,  
And feelings.  
With him sex is an art.  
The art of survival  
And food.

 

Anna

 

The Skype call was today,  
Stevie calls on birthday.  
Next week  
In Moscow. The well-known restaurant.  
You due to have?

Karina

 

No. I can't...

 

From under the blanket peeks out the shaved head of a man forty-six years. This is Anna's husband Alexei Karenin.

 

Karenin

 

I haven't the time.

 

Anna  
corrects

 

Rather, not to bitch!  
Well.  
I have it on hand.  
I will go alone.  
And if you stay out,  
In fact, your only fault.

 

Out

 

An hour later

 

Anna  
standing in room

 

Leave the grey city I,  
In Moscow leads my destiny,  
Here guys as there is,  
I need a fuck  
And better three.  
Burning everything inside me.  
Forward! In Moscow.


	3. Act II

Moscow. Elite fashion club. The riotous party in full swing. The hero of the occasion imposing suitable young man. He's in a black shirt, tight black jeans, with a gold chain around his neck. The hero of the occasion about thirty years. He is dressed in a white shirt, leather pants. On his face stand out black awesome ' stache.

 

Young man.

 

Buddy, Stevie!  
How are you doing?

 

Stevie

 

Well, Vronsky!  
What's not hilarious?  
And head violently hung?

 

Vronsky

 

Again I beans left.  
With the last woman quarreled.  
She caught me with a girl...  
And now... goodbye to the capital?

Stevie

 

Why sad?  
Look,  
Any beauty  
In shorts you get.

 

Vronsky.

 

It was no good.  
They, as a rule, poor.  
And their pants...  
Only the appearance.  
And waiting and do not wait,  
With rich to get screwed!  
inspected  
And who is there on the table  
In dress candid  
Danced so dashingly,  
That already all shaking your eggs?

 

Stevie

 

So it's Anna.  
My sister!

Vronsky

 

Rich?

 

Stevie

 

The money is there.

 

Vronsky

 

One?

 

Stevie

 

A married wife.

 

Vronsky

 

Where is the husband?

Stevie

 

Stayed at home.  
Be of good cheer, a friend of Vronsky.  
Grasp the fate of tit.  
Authorize!

 

Vronsky comes to the table. Hot and drunk Anna falls into his arms.

 

Anna  
stroking his cheek

 

And you don't so,  
There are prospects.  
To wash you,  
Clothes and shoes  
And eat!  
Perhaps  
I'll fix you up,  
My dear boy!


	4. Act III

Moscow. Three months later. A rented apartment. In the bed lay Anna and Vronsky.

 

Anna  
stretching

 

Let's legalize the relationship  
Our.  
And will both of us well.

 

Vronsky  
sad

 

And we don't need?

 

Anna

 

So what?  
You're fed, shod and dressed.  
And I will fulfill your whims.  
In bed like a beast,  
But in clubs you  
An exemplary family man.

Vronsky

 

So.  
And to complain there is no reason.  
You are surrounded by only men.  
All the lionesses hovering before you.  
But what will people say?

 

Anna  
waving

 

I don't care.  
While we are young.  
We need to savor,  
To love, to fuck.

 

Vronsky

 

Yes... but I not sure  
In the decision.


	5. Act IV

Even a month later. Moscow. The same rented apartment. The young family scandal inflames.

 

Anna

 

Male! Bitch!  
How dare you  
I change  
With this trollop!

 

Vronsky  
mumbles

 

Only once...

 

Anna

 

Five times, not want?!  
I have seen many times,  
You like her for her Boobs grabbed.  
You hung up  
Me on this schmuck?  
She's all in a row  
To give ready.  
Not even for money  
And for the word.  
For a dose of ecstasy!!!

Vronsky

 

She's younger...

 

Anna

 

I'm fucking old!  
Young, beautiful,  
And rich!  
And she's only sixteen!!!

 

Vronsky

 

Jealous?

 

Anna

 

I'm ready to kill you!!!  
I change  
Day by day!!!  
Yes, even Alka Pugachev  
From Maksym will not stand for this!!!

 

Vronsky

 

So you're not Alla...

Anna

 

And you don't Galkin!!!  
Under duress  
With me you went to bed?!  
No need to lie,  
Alyosha, bitch!!!

 

Vronsky

 

Shut up,  
I'm tired!

 

Anna  
pounces on him

 

Kill the beast!


	6. Act V

A provincial town is the birthplace of Anna. Apartment. There is Karina and Karenin.

 

Karina  
cuddling with Karenin

 

Did you hear that?

 

Karenin

 

What?

 

Karina

 

Anna in Moscow  
You everything changes...  
And the Internet has it all  
Video puts —  
Who, where and how fuck!

Karenin

 

I don't care  
Not my wife more  
It.  
In family slut  
Not needed.

 

Karina

 

So hold me close,  
The betrayal of Anne to survive  
You you'll be easier.

 

Karenin

 

Yes,  
Let, Carina, me your arms  
And best can't I wish.  
You're young and beautiful  
And in love with me.  
And Anka — you Horny pig!

Karina  
weasel

 

Forget  
About this woman.  
Take me  
Faster.


	7. The action of the sixth

Three years later. A small station between Moscow and provincial hole. At the station Anna is sitting in watertoy sheepskin jacket.

 

Anna  
sad

 

The skank in turned I,  
And the hopeless life of mine,  
And run away from here train,  
And turned back my star.  
For no penny to name;  
And not one soul  
I will not give shelter.  
Home I ordered way  
Back in Moscow, I do not turn...  
I fucking to be I do not want  
But on further silent.  
Here the train goes, the wheels knocking all.  
I have no way back

 

throws herself under a train


	8. Epilogue

News on NTV

 

"Yesterday a train rushed  
Well-known socialite —  
Anna Karenina!  
It promised to marry  
Chaliapin Fyodor and Shura!  
Alas, waned in her Prime.  
On Thursday held a funeral lunch.  
The family really said.  
The funeral will be held  
On Wednesday, four!"


End file.
